koffandomcom-20200223-history
Li Xiangfei
In this Chinese name, the family name is Li. Li Xiangfei (Hánzi: 李 香緋; Pinyin: Lǐ Xiāngfēi) is a character from both the ''Fatal Fury'' and The King of Fighters series. She is voiced by Mami Kingetsu. Story Xiangfei is a Chinese-American resident of South Town. She was taught various martial arts from a young age and hasn't lost a match since she was 10. However, Xiangfei got into a nasty argument with her parents and ran away from her home in retaliation. Currently staying with her uncle, she works as a waitress and doubles as the bodyguard for his restaurant. She is mainly known for busting people who try to leave without paying their bill. Due to his over-bearing nature, Pai forbids her from entering any serious tournaments. However, the temptation was too great for Xiangfei and she sneaks away from home to participate in the second Real Bout competition. In The King of Fighters series, she accuses Kasumi Todoh for leaving the restaurant without paying her bill (in reality, she was leaving to get money from an ATM) and the two girls fight. Before their fight deepens, Blue Mary and King end their scuffle and scout them for their team. Xiangfei agrees once Mary says that she'll consult her grandfather about it. In The King of Fighters 2001, she and Mai Shiranui plead with King to be a part of their team. Xiangfei convinces Hinako Shijou to join them as well. Personality Xiangfei is very goofy. She likes to eat a lot and shows no display of etiquette when doing so. She is also very rowdy and prone to absorb at her own pace. Often causes unintentional grievances to her teammates and others. She is quite childish as she takes offense easily and sticks her tongue out to people she doesn't like. Powers * Energy Attacks - Li Xiangfei can deliver a punch of energy covered by a ball of energy. Fighting Style Li Xiangfei fights with several styles of Northern and Southern Kung Fu, also known as Nam Pai Chuan, which usually involves shoulder leans and some traces of Drunken Fist. Xiangfei is also known for having two carryover jokes from her home series when playable in KOF: * Her command grab DM, the Majinga (Devotion Fang) attack was well-known for racking up a vast amount of hits (up to 100) when it properly connected; her appearances in the KOF games gives nod to this by having a combo counter with 100 hits pop up in the same vein, albeit rendered exactly with Real Bout 2's style of HUD. * Her HSDM/MAX2 in 2002 UM, the Tenshin Zanhouga (Rolling Slaying Crumble Fang) is an attack that causes Xiangfei to side-step towards and intercept her foe from the background of the arena, which is a carryover from the Fatal Fury series' prior mechanic of switching planes on the battlefield. Music * Oosakajou Kouen ~Kyoubashi~ (Lofty Lady from Osaka ~Low-Lying~) - Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 * Hyper Optimistic Chinatown - Fatal Fury Wild Ambition * Sha-La-La - The King of Fighters 99 * The Queen of Fighters - The King of Fighters 2001 * SHINING・BRAVE! - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Image Songs * Yukaiteki Rinrinjou - Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Arranged Soundtrack * Dance de Peace! - Shared image song from the Scitron 10th Anniversary Special: Fatal Fury -Selected Characters- Game Appearances *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury: First Contact *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - hidden on arcade, initially available on Playstation *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Kasumi *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *Garou Densetsu Special - event character *Garou Densetsu Sougeki - VS character Mobile Appearances * SNK Gals Island Bombom Super Bara Q Jitai desu! * Kimi wa Hero * The King of Fighters M《格鬥天王M》 * The King of Fighters: All Star Cameo Appearances *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium - alongside Chun-Li in one of the error screens, and alongside a Martian in another *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the China stage *The King of Fighters XIII - in the China stage, passing mention in Women Fighters story and cameo in their ending *The King of Fighters XIV - in the Women Fighters Team ending *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo in the Art of Fighting Team stage *The King of Fighters 2 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo, Dragon's Lair stage *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A - background cameo *Capcom vs. SNK 2 - background cameo in the Shanghai stage Trivia * Many of Xiangfei's moves are named after locations in Osaka, Japan, where SNK's headquarters is located. ** Additionally, two of her attacks, the Daitetsujin and the Majinga, are likely named after the tokusatsu show Daitetsujin 17 and the mecha anime Mazinger Z, both of which feature giant robots. See Also *Li Xiangfei/Gallery *Li Xiangfei/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery LiXiangfeiRBFF.gif|''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers'' artwork. Image:Fatal-Fury-Wild-Ambition-small-PS-jap-small-11.png|Xiangfei's now loading picture in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition. Image:LiXiangfei.jpg|''Garou Densetsu: The Legend of Wild Wolf'' artwork. File:LiXiangfei KOF99.jpg|''The King of Fighters '99'' artwork. es:Li Xiangfei Category:Characters Category:The King of Fighters characters